RWBY Slender
by Mr. Krabbs
Summary: Ruby and Weiss find themselves in the woods during night. They try using their scrolls only to recieve the same notification. ‘Find 8 pages’


**AN: this story is a completely separate story to my Rosepool one. It's based off of Rage Quit: Slender, So a lot of swearing from Weiss. If you like this story, I might make part 2. Anyways enjoy! ;)**

 **(Ruby's speech) =** AHH!

 **(Weiss's speech) =** _AHH!_

Ruby and Weiss suddenly found themselves in the woods, Ruby apparently broke her ankle making her unable to walk, having Weiss carry her on her back, and they somehow forgot their weapons, but were surprised to find no Grimm anywhere. Checking their scrolls they both got low signal, and the same notification, 'Find 8 pages'. Weiss was in a very bad mood, having to carry Ruby around, and Ruby was insanely paranoid being in the woods in the dark.

"Wha-what happened? Where are we?" Ruby asked Weiss, piggyback riding her.

 _"At the woods you dolt!"_

"Ah! What is that?!" Ruby yelled pointing her flashlight on a fence.

 _"That's a fucking fence. Point the flashlight this way so I can see!"_

"Oh, a fence.. Okay."

They walked (Weiss walked) for a few minutes before Ruby accidentally dropped her flashlight.

"Oh, oops I dropped my to-torch."

 _"Oh my god, Ruby. It's a f- it's- are we gonna have this discussion again?!"_

"It's not flashing!"

 _"ITS A FUCKING FLASHLIGHT! WE HAD THIS DISCUSSION MULTIPLE TIMES, FOR GODS SAKES! ITS NOT A FUCKING TORCH!" Weiss yelled as Ruby chuckled nervously._

 _"You want to shine that thing in front of us so we can see?"_ Weiss asked angrily as Ruby instantly pointed the flashlight in front of them.

"So, do you have a compass or -which way was it again?" Ruby asked as Weiss rolled her eyes.

 _"I don't know which way it is! That's the whole point of this! We have to find the 8 fucking pages!"_

"Oh there's a cricket. Is that a clue?"

 _"-sigh- Shut up."_

"What are we gonna do with the 8 pages? Are we gonna read it?...oh! Maybe it's a flipbook."

 _"Yeah, Maybe it draws me shooting you in the head."_

"Hehe.. kinda weird if that's what it was. Glad I spent the whole night in the woods for that." Ruby said sarcastically.

 **-few minutes of walking-**

"Oh! Here's an open area! We're onto something here."

 _"Really? We're still surrounded by fucking trees. I don't thing there's much here."_ Weiss said sarcastically as she walked away from the open area.

 _"Jeez, this would be much more exciting if we could at least find one piece of fucking paper."_

"Should I be looking up more or is it-"

 _"It's not IN THE FUCKING TREE. THEY'RE PROBABLY ON THE TREE, LIKE TREE TRUNKS. THESE TREES ARE TO TALL FOR ANYONE TO REACH ANYWAYS!"_

"A-Alright, Chill.."

 _"..Shut up."_

Weiss was getting very tired carrying Ruby, until they stumbled upon a structure.

"What's this? A plane? What is it? Is this a plane?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

 _"I don't think it's a fucking plane. It looks like a oil tank or something."_

"It doesn't help that my vision is blurry due to staying awake this long."

 _"Stop bitching ab- AHH! A PAGE!"_ Weiss yelled alerting Ruby.

"AAHAH! YES!" They laughed excitedly as they both stare at the paper stuck on a tree trunk.

 _"Oh-Okay, we got it, Okay."_ Weiss started as Ruby started reading the paper.

"Don't look or it... Th-tha-thats terrifying." Ruby cut herself off. The paper showed a poorly drawn stick figure.

 _"Well, Shut up and grab it, stupid. It looks like you drew that, you dolt. Fucking scribblings of a fucking two-year old child. It looks like your drawing from Port's class."_

"Wha-what do I do with it?"

 _"Just grab it for god sakes!"_

Ruby pulls the paper off the tree trunk as suddenly they hear loud booming from a distance.

"Wha-what was that?!"

 _"Whats that noise?!"_

The flashlight suddenly turns off.

"AHHH! What did I do?!" Ruby screamed.

 _"You turned off the fucking flashlight.."_

"Oh.. uh Now its a flashlight! Ooh! Strobe!" Ruby flips the flashlight on and off.

 _"Oh my god.. FUCKING STOP!"_

They turn around to face the oil tank again, only to feel dizzy and sick.

"AHH!"

 _"OHH! What the fuck was that?!"_

"What was it- AHH!" They both screamed as they see a tall very pale man in a suit with no facial features. Weiss Runs away carrying Ruby as Their vision becomes fuzzy.

"I don't want to do this anymore, This is scary! That was terrifying did you see that?!"

 _"YES I SAW IT!"_

"O-Okay..."

They eventually 'lost' it as they start talking again.

"So if I-we stand still, then is it gonna-"

 _"You have to RUN AWAY! You were like,OHH! THERE HE IS! LETS STAND STILL!!!"_ Weiss did an impression of Ruby.

"-giggle- What?! Why are you telling me to run! I got the torch! You got your legs!"

 _"I can't run away while your just staring at him asking him to go out for fucking brunch... -sigh- show me the paper. I want to see if there's anything else about it."_

"Well... about that.. I-I dropped it.."

 _"God.. Damnit."_

Weiss walks back to the oil tank as they see the paper.

 _"Wait, was that it? Right there! To the right!"_

Instead of it on a tree, this time it was on the tank.

"O-Okay, This is what we're going to do, stop moving."

 _"I'm stopped, for fucks sakes let's go!"_

"Alright, Alright, alright... So we're gonna haul asshole in this direction, (points to the left) and I'm gonna grab it and then turn the torch off."

 _"It's a flashlig-"_

"Okay, ready?"

Ruby grabs the paper then starts shouting. Flipping the flashlight on and off. The loud rumbling starts again.

"RUUUUN!"

 _"-snickers- why are you flashing it?"_

"Disco! Disco!"

Ruby then points the light onto the ground.

 _"Why're you pointing to the ground?"_

"I don't want to look him in the eyes. That's why."

 _"HE'S BEHIND US."_

"Is he?!"

 _"Yeah, he'll always be behind us!"_

"Oh! Well, Fuck! Let's get going then!"

They run away from the oil tank and further into the woods.

"Ah! Oh! I got turned around, did we turn around?"

 _"No.. I think."_

"Is he like- if we stand still, is he gonna take us?"

 _"Probably."_

Weiss suddenly stops.

"MOVE!"

 _"We found ONE page! There's EIGHT!!! for fuck sakes! How are we supposed to fucking find anything?!"_

They turn and go past a tree as the man is suddenly behind the corner.

"AHH!"

 _"HOLY SHIT!! STOP MOVING!!!"_

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Ruby flails on top of Weiss as Weiss struggles to carry Ruby running away. Ruby turns around to see if he's there only to see nothing. The rumbling gets louder.

"Is He a giant? Why's he- why are his footsteps so big?!"

 _"Let's fucking stop and ask him."_ Weiss retorted sarcastically.

Their vision starts becoming fuzzy and they hear the rumbling coming closer.

 _"Ruby, turn the light on, (lights turn on) let's run away."_ Weiss said as she chuckled nervously.

"Oh god.. it's like he was right there.."

 _"You're like fucking pissing yourself on top of me.. gross."_

"Well It's Probably because I need to poo, and I don't want to overdo it..."

 _"Well, you're gonna poo your pants. I hope you fucking SHIT yourself somewhere else."_

"Sheesh, why are you in such a bad mood?"

 _"Because I have to carry you through this entire fucking forest looking for 8 dumbass pages, that look like your drawings."_

"Alright... let's— wait, tease it, like, walk back and look around because I don't want to have to turn— Weiss, Weissy! Go f-further back— walk backwards!"

Weiss ignores Ruby as they stumble across another page. Weiss quickly walks towards it as Ruby finally notices it. Their vision suddenly becomes blurry, and Weiss has trouble walking.

 _"Ooh, it's getting fuzzy, Grab it and let's GO!"_

"OOOH! OOOHHH!!!"

Weiss runs as fast as she can, as soon as Ruby grabbed it. While they were walking, Ruby keeps flipping the flashlight on and off.

 _"That is a STROBE light, not a FLASH light, you dolt!"_

"Are we walking towards him?!"

 _"I don't know!! I can't see! Leave it on and look around!"_

"What'd you mean look around? I don't wanna—"

 _"Look around and then,—"_

"OOOHHHH!!!" Ruby suddenly screams startling Weiss.

 _"Fucking CHRIST! That was a tree!"_

"Oh..."

They keep walking, still hearing rumbling noises as they look for more pages. It became quiet except for the rumbling, before Weiss finally spoke.

 _"Why did I give you the flashlight.. wh-why do you control where we can see?"_

"Uhh.."

 _"I feel like you should've been in charge of like the pen or something."_ (Ruby snickers)

"I should've been in charge of reading the notes."

"I'm less scared now. I feel like— so looking at him doesn't do anything?"

 _"I guess.. well I don't know."_

"Or-or does he actually need to be near us?"

 _"I don't-you- every time we see him you go, 'OOHHH!' I couldn't fucking tell."_

"I'm just not learning anything from our experiences with him."

 _"We're not fucking finding 'Shit' these fucking pages are barren like your fucking sex life." Ruby's face became red as her cloak._

 _"How big is this forest, FUCK! Will you please look around?! Your just pointing that thing str— all I'm doing is walking. We're getting to the fence, and then you tell me to turn left! That's what we've been doing for 10 minutes!"_

"That's how you solve a maze, you keep going left."

 _"You got to go through the MIDDLE of it to find the fucking notes! Not dance around the perimeter fucking the fence the entire god damn time!"_

"Oh, I guess that only works for mazes, not woods."

They start walking towards the center as Ruby points the flashlight to the ground.

 _"We're— we're gonna find all the fucking pages, when you're pointing that thing to the ground."_

"Well, s-Sorry There's only trees in front of us."

 _"THATS WHERE THE PAGES ARE!! They're infront of us!"_

"We only found one on a tree!"

 _"Well we found them up and high in front of us—"_

"Well I can't see when you put your hand in front of my fac—"

 _"Well, I'll Put my fucking hand infront of your fucking face when I shove my fist down your fucking throat and then I put my foot up your ass—"_

"Atleast I'll still be able to see if it's down my throat. Actually your elbow would be infront of my eyes wouldn't it? Nevermind.."

They eventually see anyother note on a tree.

 _"ITS RIGHT THERE!"_

"OOHHH!"

Ruby looks at the note to read it.

"Can't Run?.. Well that's not good!"

As soon as Ruby grabbed it Weiss turns around to face the man.

 _"AAAHHHH!"_

"OOOH AAHH!"

They screamed louder as Ruby flails on Weiss and eventually falls off of her. Weiss also Trips on Ruby making her fall to the ground.

 _"YOU FELL OFF OF ME! YOU DROPPED THE FUCKING FLASHLIGHT AND TRIPPED ME, YOU IDIOT!"_

"IT WAS SCARY! OI WHERES HIS FACE?!"

Their vision becomes blurry and they pass out. All they could see was the man's..face? Infront of them.


End file.
